Broken and Healing Hearts
by Avalon the Assassin
Summary: Sonic breaks Amy's heart once again but this time she's gonna get even.
1. Chapter 1

Broken and Healing Hearts

It was a cloudy day. A young pink hedgehog was walking when suddenly it started to rain. Her name was Amelia Joy Rose, but people called her Amy Rose. "Crap! Dang it!" she said. She wasn't really in a very good mood after what just happened. She sighed. "Why? Why did he have to do this to me?" she asked. Yes, it was true. She had just gotten her heart completely broken by Sonic The Hedgehog.

She finally got home and started crying on her bed while looking at a photograph of Sonic and her smiling, but they weren't together like she hoped. She had just seen Sonic kissing Sally Acorn, a selfish princess who knew Amy likes Sonic and hangs out with him a lot. She cried for an hour, but finally stopped, walked to her closet, and got some pajamas. She was tired and wanted to get some sleep. "Tomorrow, tomorrow I'm gonna change everything and then, I don't know how, I'm gonna move on. Maybe I'll ask Shadow if he will go out with me. Hmmmmm, me and Sonic's rival together…ha, I'll ask him tomorrow!" And with that she went to sleep.

The next day Amy woke up at 10:30, got out of bed, went to the bathroom, then looked in the mirror and said "Oh yeah, I have to go to the mall and get some new clothes and stuff…and that means SHOPPING! YEAH!" And with that she went shopping. After a long day at the mall, she went home and put on a red shirt that said "Bite Me" across the front with a heart underneath. Under the heart it said, "I don't need you anymore, I can handle it and I'm gonna move on. Ha!" Then she put on some blue jeans and a red and black belt. The red and blue heart in the middle of the shirt showed off her curves while it hugged her body. The jeans were tight, but comfy, at the same time.

She went to Tails' house while boys stared at her, practically drooling. She laughed and said "Boys, what are you gonna do with them?" She finally arrived at Tails' house and knocked. Tails answered the door…and 10 seconds later said "Wow" as he snapped out of his trance. "Come in, come in!" She did so and saw Sonic and Sally talking about something she didn't know about. "Hey," she said. They looked over and Sonic's mouth dropped while Sally just smirked, jealously. Even she had to admit that Amy was sexy. Sonic snapped out of his trance and said, "Wow Amy, you look GREAT!" He closed his mouth RIGHT after he said that and wanted to run up and apologize because he saw her run away while he and Sally where kissing. But he just sat there. "Well, I just wanted to say hi," Amy said as Shadow walked in. "Oh Shadow?" "Yeah Ames?" "I was just wondering, do you wanna go out with me?" "Why not? You'd be a pretty good girlfriend and I've had a crush on ya for a while now. Let's go, I know the perfect place." "Come on," he said as he smirked at Sonic and took her hip with his free hand (he's was holding a soda with the other).

Shadow and Amy got to the place, which wound up being the Olive Garden. "I love this place. It's kind of fancy, but I still like it" whispered Amy. When they entered, all the boys were looking at her, just like they had all day. Shadow and Amy got a table and talked for 2 hours, and then Shadow said "I know you still love him… I can make him jealous if you'd like, but it seems to have already worked." He mumbled the last part. "That's what I was gonna ask you. Haha. Not that I don't like you, it's just…" "I know, I know, I know…and I agree with you, who doesn't like me? *winks at some girls at a table next to them* See, I'm so hot!" "Sure you are Shadow. Sure you are" she mumbled the last part.

They arrived home and Sonic was still there on the couch. "Hey Ames" he said. "Hi." "Can I talk to you for a minute please?" "Sure, I don't see why not." "Thanks!" "I'll leave," Shadow said and left. "Ok Ames, we need to talk." "About what?" "About us." "About us?" "Yeah, OK then, so here it goes Amy, here it goes. I've known you since you were 8 and now you're 20 and you stopped chasing me since you where 15 and you are very mature now and ...Hot." Sonic and Amy blushed and Sonic continued, "But I just can't see you with Shadow." "Why not?" "Because of my...feelings for you." "And what are your feelings for me exactly?" "Uhhhhhh... look Amy, we've know each other for 12 years now and I need to say my feelings for you, so here it goes. Amy I L... Lo... Amy I Love You." "Ummmm, I really don't know what to say." "Say yes, say yes to becoming my girl, please I need you" he whispered while she cried. "Yes, yes, yes, yes! I love you" she said as she smothered him in kisses on his face. He laughed and hugged her. "So yes then?" "Drr" "Wait, what about Shadow?" he said sadly. "Him? Oh he just pretended to be my boyfriend to make you jealous" she said as if it was clear. "Ohhhhhhh, so then you're mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine aaaaaaalllllll mine!" he said as he hugged her tight and wouldn't let go. "Sonic, get off of me. Sonic, get off of me now or I'll get another man!" He got off so fast that he fell. She got on top of him and said "I love you." "I love you too," he said as they shared a very sweet and loving kiss.

If you want a sequel then post 2 comments, at least 2 because this is my first story and I'm gonna be nice and because the sequel will be better I promise you ok so bye bye. :)


	2. Chapter 6

I am fighting for Fanfiction and you should too! I know you don't want to lose this fantastic website, so help and stop this abomination.

This found on a story BY The Daughter Of Artemis (dude...don't blame me with this if you are annoyed but trying to save this website)

HEY THERE HEY CHECK THIS OUT FIRST VIMP SEND IT TO EVERYONE YOU KNOW Okay everyone pay attention, BIG NEWS AFOOT.

I recently discovered that there is a new bill called PIPA that is if is pass it will REMOVE EVERY STORY IN ALL OF FANFICTION.

The U.S government is trying to take away this site! We have to kill that bill. The thing is I am not an American citizen. But many people who read this are. There is a fanfiction member under the penname of XxDarkxBloodxX he has more information about that, including the phone numbers of all the state senators. Check this link for more information www. fanfiction .net/s/7753936/1/PIPA and also google Bill PIPA and you will know I am not joking.

We are over 2 million members and most of them are in the United States. If we most of us work together we can kill this bill. So to every citizen reading this DON'T LET YOUR GOVERNMENT CENSOR THIS SITE. To everyone reading this who isn't a U.S citizen, make author notes like this one so that your American readers vote against this bill and I encourage the American members to spread the voice as well.

I repeat, this is no joke! We have until the January 24th. EVERYONE, FIGHT THIS BILL!

People, I have an idea. It seems that Hollywood is a major supporter of PIPA and SOPA. They even threaten Obama to don't give him any money for his reelection campaign.

So to everyone who can't vote because you are either too young or not an American citizen, you can join a world-wide boycott movement against Hollywood. From tomorrow Friday 20 to Sunday 22 of January DON'T GO TO THE MOVIE TEATHER.

Seriously, just three short days for us that we can live without movies and Hollywood will lose millions of dollars world-wide. It will also send a message to their leader: FANFICTION MEMBERS WILL FIGHT AGAINST PIPA AND SOPA. Then they might start having second thoughts.

So everyone please cooperate for the sake of this site. Just three short days for us but it will be a pain in the pocket for Hollywood, the main opposition. So let's rally against our common enemy.

We can do this people! So you know the drill and now go spread the word!

FOR FANFICTION!

I have more information everyone. Believe it or not, this cybernetic apocalypse is already starting. One of the most important websites of file exchange known as Megaupload has already been shut down by the FBI all thanks to this blasted bill. And it gets worse. I manage to find a legit list of all the sites that will be shut down (so far, the list may grow bigger).

For downloading sites, the ones scheduled for execution are:

Mediafire

Rapidshare

Uploading

Fileserve

4share

Filestube

Ares

Limeware

Emule

Edonkey

Torrents

For Blackberry cellphone related things:

Duoberry

.com

Lips

And even the social network ones like:

Facebook

Youtube

Myspace

Google ( videos )

Wikipedia

We can't allow this to happen! We have to fight! And we can fight. There is a website called www. avaaz. Org / es / save _ the _ internet. You can sign up there for the petition. It requires your email and I know many people don't like to give that away but if there has ever been a worthy cause to give your email address to, this is it. Let's face it; what use will we give our email aside from contacting other people if they shut down all these websites? An email address will became almost worthless. So go to that website and help save the internet.

By the way, if anyone wants to copy paste the information of these author's notes to PM it or post it in your own stories to help spread the word, by all means go ahead.

And remember the boycott against Hollywood; three short days for us, millions of dollars less to our opposition. We can do this people! And we will do it!

FOR FANFICTION! DOWN WITH THE BILL

Please post this on your stories and pm it. Even if you have friends not on fanfiction I'm sure you can catch there attention with youtube!

I am fighting for Fanfiction and you should too! I know you don't want to lose this fantastic website, so help and stop this abomination


End file.
